Generic medical cutting instruments are used, for example, in biceps tenotomy or biceps tenodesis operations in order to sever the biceps tendon if said tendon causes pains in the joint from wear and tear.
From DE 100 03 020 A1, a bipolar medical gripping instrument is known whose tool is configured for simultaneous severing and holding of one end of the severed muscle/tendon tissue. With this known medical instrument for holding and cutting of vessels, the cutting device is mounted in the center of the clamping surfaces of the jaw members. The arrangement of the cutting device as well as of the clamping surfaces of the jaw members does not allow, however, the controlled severing of muscle and tendon tissue.
An additional medical cutting instrument for cutting muscles and tendons is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 253,359. With this known instrument it is possible to make an incision that exposes a tendon, to savage said tendon and to sever a piece from the tendon tissue.
Contrary to open surgery, in which the tendon is severed blindly because it is desired not to open up the site, the tendon in arthroscopy is visible, but first, before severing, must be secured by attaching and arthroscopic suturing in order to prevent the tendon from withdrawing immediately back to the base and then requiring salvaging by means of open surgery.